


Yakutsk

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: Isaac的大学同学从美国来看望他了。但他想或许他们不该在见面后的第一秒直奔酒吧——因为，说真的，你怎么能指望Peter愿意准备真正意义上让人饱腹的食物？他只想每个人都用酒精填满肚皮。





	Yakutsk

**Author's Note:**

> 存文，20130820  
>   
> papa大甜心画的图，千万个爱给她

Scott费力地把Allison扶上车，Lydia在最里头挥舞着手臂想接住她，却差点自己也摔下来。Scott用肩膀把她们都挤到里头，然后把自己甩进车里。两个姑娘抱成一团开始甜甜地笑，Allison没轻没重地拍打着Scott的脸颊，引起后者不满的嘟哝。

Isaac是难得还有少许理智的人，他大着舌头伸出手指戳Scott，但只能变成在空气中一晃一晃，“你——你最好，确定……没有落下谁，因为在、在这里——”他打了个酒嗝，眯起眼，头慢慢垂下。Scott不满地捅他，于是他惊醒，咽了口唾沫，“呃，如果——你睡在街上，你会……”他的眼皮又渐渐耷拉下来，但这回Scott已经倒在Allison身上呼呼大睡，好在他靠意志力醒了过来，甩了甩脑袋，“——会被冻死。像个大……大冰雕。”

他全无由来地傻笑，笨手笨脚地从外套里摸出手机。第一个按的是“1”，电话接通声响了一会，他突然想起这是Derek的电话，那个虽会帮忙但必定会在第二天把他揍一顿的同僚。他打了个哆嗦，用力敲打着屏幕挂断，又在好几次按到“2”和“6”之后终于成功地按到“3”。

电话响了很久才通，Isaac几乎要睡着了。他闭着眼听电话那头问“哪位”，再次打了个嗝，“Erica？——来、来接我们，呃，我们在……金箔路……”

他摸索着挂掉电话，难掩倦意，在打开收音机、打开顶灯、打开导航之后终于成功地打开暖气。他满意地轻拍Scott的脑袋，把脖子缩进厚实的羊绒大衣里。

 

Derek从车上跳下来。他穿着长靴艰难地在一米多厚的雪层里迈步行走，狂暴的雪花在几秒之内将他染成白色。冷风如刀，护目镜、大围巾与毛绒帽子共同保护着脸上的每一寸皮肤，饶是如此仍有雪花挟着风往护目镜与围巾露出的一小截缝隙中钻。他把围巾更加往上提了点，手套让动作变得十分笨拙。

他的邻居兼同事Isaac十五分钟前给他打了个电话却又挂断，考虑到Isaac今天下班的时候说了句“今晚跟些老同学去喝酒”，又在午夜十二点给他打了一个中途挂断的电话，他不得不冒着风雪开车前去酒吧一探究竟——在这个城市，“冷到死”不仅是一个夸张的形容，如果Isaac和他的任何一个外地朋友在大晚上睡在外头，他们毫无疑问地会“冷到死”。

Derek是个警察，他不想看到另一个警察竟然会跟一群不懂事的外地人一起死在大街上，尤其当他们每晚巡逻的工作之一就是从醉倒在街边无法交流的人手中夺下酒瓶，并把他们丢进警车，带回警局。

Derek走进酒吧时老板正站在吧台后头指使酒保给大家倒酒。那是个阴险狡诈的家伙，也正是他的叔叔。Derek把围巾拉到唇下，露出冻得通红的鼻尖和苍白的脸颊，“Isaac走了吗？”

“走了。”Peter斜睨着他，歪了歪脑袋，“你该常在下班后来这，你看上去像一头戴着护目镜的狗熊。姑娘们会喜欢的。”

“闭嘴，Peter。”Derek不耐烦地把身上的雪抖下来，“有没有人被落下？”

“让我想想，我该知道吗？”Peter甜蜜地说，尾音飘飘荡荡，“我不是他们的家长或者一头饥饿的狗熊。他们从后门出去了，你可以去看看。看看路上有没有蜂蜜罐子，把它捡起来，但别弄得满手都是。”

Derek翻了个白眼。他再次把围巾拉到鼻梁以上，甚至吝于给Peter的讽刺一句回答；他对他那满肚子诡计的叔叔从来敬谢不敏，此生不用在警察局见到他坐在审讯室里，对着单面镜后的每一个人得体地微笑就是他最大的愿望。

从后门出去是一条狭长阴暗的小巷，没有灯，雪堆得比别处更厚，醉酒的人简直不可能走出去，但冰冷的砖墙提供了助力，把不可能变为可能。有着明亮街灯的出口就在前方，Derek加快脚步。

就在这时他突然踩到什么东西。那玩意的体积有点大，蓬松，Derek试图跳过去，但脚被缠住了，厚厚的积雪与笨重的长靴也令人难以掌握平衡。他毫不意外地摔到地上，厚重的衣服让他一点不痛，但围巾被扯开了，雪花贪婪地附上脖颈。他在突如其来的刺骨寒意中打了个悠长的冷颤，按捺着怒火爬起来。

他摸出手电筒，用戴着手套的拇指按开，试了几次才成功。刺眼的白光让他眯起眼，好一会才睁开。他端详了那个红得刺眼的大家伙片刻。

——然后他知道自己又得该死地当回警察了，当那个倒在小巷里的家伙不光是一件鼓鼓囊囊的羽绒服，而是个穿着羽绒服的人类。

他觉得他该把Peter叫来，看清楚谁才更像一头熊。

但他又在犹豫是不是该先给Isaac打个电话，说你他妈的竟然漏了一个人？

 

不管怎么说，Derek首先把那孩子扛了出去。没有从小径回去酒吧，那根本不可能；没有人可以抱着一个醉到不省人事的男人通过那条小巷。

他把他扛回车里后第一件事是关上门，再把他身上的雪花拍掉。温暖的顶灯下那孩子看上去更加年轻，可能只是大学生，嘴唇与脸一样惨白，深棕色的睫毛上凝了几丝冰棱。

Derek咬下自己的手套丢到一边，捏着男孩的脸颊强行灌了几口伏特加。琥珀色的酒液顺着嘴角溢出许多，Derek用手背胡乱擦去，用力地拍了他几下，“醒醒。起来。”

男孩被伏特加呛得直咳嗽，并开始发抖，但仍然闭着眼，嘴唇和脸颊也没有起色。Derek拉开他的羽绒服拉链，把自己冰冷的手伸进毛衣里。男孩打了个激灵。

仍然是暖的，很好。

Derek松了口气，翻出热水袋，试图把它塞进男孩衣服里。他穿了起码六件衣服——为什么外地人就不懂得挑些更加保暖的衣服？一件羊绒内衣可以代替一件长袖T恤再加两件薄毛衣，那么这时他就无须如此费力。

他又脱掉了男孩一边的鞋子；好极了，短袜，才到脚踝。他伸手抚摸男孩的足跟，与他的手一样冰冷。他翻了个白眼，脱掉他的另一边鞋子，把热水袋塞到他脚下，再一起塞进羊毛厚毯里。

他再次摸了摸男孩的脸颊，已经能够感到些许温度，至少不如他的手一样冰冷。男孩睫毛上的冰棱融化了，他用手掌边缘将那些湿意抹去。

接下来在下班时间客串了一回义务警察的Derek给Isaac打了个电话；关机。完美。他从倒后镜看了一眼躺在车后座上的男孩——他正缩成一团，冷得把手夹在腋窝下——叹了口气。这没什么，他对自己说。不过是用“把人带回家让他过上一宿”代替“把人带回警察局让他过上一宿”罢了。他郁郁地扯下护目镜和帽子，发动引擎。

 

Derek拧开自家大门的时候特地看了一眼隔壁。Isaac家没开灯，他那点把男孩丢进Isaac家让他们一群醉醺醺的毛头小子自生自灭的希望完全破灭了。

他打开走廊灯，暖气扑面而来，但他没解下围巾，因为还得回去把男孩弄进来。

那男孩一直很乖巧，睡得像头冬眠的熊。Derek用肘弯勾着他的腋下将他一路拖回家，男孩的脚尖套着鞋子，但脚跟与积雪紧密地问候着彼此。好在他还醉着，而Derek绝不会蹲下帮他穿好鞋，所以没有人对此有意见。

这是个大工程，通常把醉酒莽汉抬进车需要两个人：一个抬头，一个抬脚，往长椅上用力一丢，再为他盖上滑稽的橙色毛毯。至于他会不会坐到地上大哭起来，谁管他呢。他们已经够仁慈了。

Derek发誓在把男孩的鞋子踢到门口，剥掉他的羽绒服，再将他塞进自己的被窝里之后就没打算再做任何事。他准备看整个通宵的球赛，手边摆着伏特加。可惜事与愿违，男孩在他坐在沙发上打开电视时晃出来了；先是一声巨响，Derek惊得把头扭向卧室，正巧看到男孩倒在地上，半晌都维持着臀部高高撅起的别扭姿势。就在Derek打算起身把他抱回去时，男孩突然弹了起来，跌跌撞撞地贴在门框上，又步伐踉跄地走了两步。

“你是——谁？”男孩含糊不清地说，带着浓重的鼻音，“我们在——我们？”

“我家。你喝醉了。”Derek冷冷地说。他把背靠回沙发，注视着这小醉鬼，“你叫什么名字？你认识Isaac吗？”

“我叫——叫……Stiles Stilensk……”男孩突然难过地皱起眉头，竖起一根手指，“不，不对。是……Stoolenski。”又一次发音错误，他看上去更加难过了。他再次张嘴想要说出自己的名字，但突然夸张地弯下腰，好像被人打了一拳。

哦糟糕。哦不。

Derek从沙发上跳起来，冲上楼梯拽住男孩的手臂，“别吐在这！”

Stiles干呕了几声。Derek拍着他的背，或许力气有点大，因为Stiles很快咳嗽起来，并胡乱挥着手试图离开Derek的手掌。

“你是Isaac的表弟吗？还是什么？”

Stiles定定地看着他，像是没听到他在问什么。但他确实在Derek重复第二遍之前作答了：“Isaac，我……的，大学同学。”

“你又是谁？”然后他问道，再次痛苦地鼓起腮帮，好像在憋着什么。

Derek毫不犹豫地提起Stiles，一手环着他的腰，另一只手则把他的手臂搭在肩膀上，强硬地将他拖到楼下的浴室里。浴室里的温度要低得多，Stiles哆嗦了一下。然后Derek把醒酒药丢给他——当地人特制，吃下去后能在三分钟内吐出来，然后会迎来温暖的睡意。当然第二天毫无疑问地起不来。

“吃了它。”Derek命令道。Stiles坐在马桶盖上，因冰冷的地面而把右脚脚心搭在左脚脚背上磨蹭，脚趾在袜子里动来动去，不屑地撇着嘴，“不。我不——我不嗑药，就只是……死心吧。你……，是谁，再一次？”

Derek厌烦地转了转眼珠子。看看，这家伙甚至还有力气加上句“再一次”，却固执得不愿接受他难得一见的好意。

“Derek，Isaac的同事。”他简短地介绍，然后揪起Stiles的衣领，捏住他的脸颊把药塞进去，中间理所当然地夹杂着虚弱无力的抵抗和含糊不清的呻吟。

“混球。”Stiles呛咳着踢了Derek一脚，鉴于他没有力气再把脚放回地面，更像抵在男人小腿上，“我要——我要报警。”

但下一秒他又绝望地嘟哝起来，手肘夹着头，完全把Derek抛出脑外，“哦天哪你们这群酒桶……我的头……”

Derek退后一步让Stiles的脚落地，“吐在马桶里。”

Stiles猛地抬起头，“我才不会——”一个古怪的喉音结束了他的抗议，他摔下马桶，Derek帮他把马桶盖揭开，但他只是难过地撑在地上干呕着，一直没有停止，甚至直不起腰或去抱着马桶。

Derek察觉到不妙：“你没有吃东西？”

“呕——”Stiles从生理性泪水与反胃中好不容易挤出一声“不”来。

“你该告诉我。”Derek拽起Stiles，现在他意识到自己做了件错事。他不该想着让他早早吐出来好过等他在睡梦中把自己与床弄得都是呕吐物，因为他根本没有吃东西；他根本就不会吐任何东西除了他的胃酸。

“哦天哪，我……我感觉有个恶毒女巫正在把我的胃绷成丝绞在织布机上。”Stiles直着眼说。“闭嘴。”Derek脱口而出，完全不像个刚犯了错的人。他马上明白自己正因那种与Peter相似的嘲讽口气——甚至不是针对他的——而被挑衅，于是他懊恼地让自己闭嘴，再一次架起Stiles，将他丢在沙发上。

至今为止他们之间有不以“把这脆骨头小子丢到什么地方去”为结尾的互动吗？显然没有，Derek不悦地想。他不该在下班时间还重复工作内容。

他打开冰箱拿出一份肉饼，将它加热，那个自称与Isaac是大学同学的家伙——Derek不确定这是真的，因为他看上去像还在读大学，而Isaac已经毕业好几年了——充满自助精神地把自己藏在Derek的羊绒大衣下，甚至用围巾盖住眼睛好假装光线不存在。尽管那大衣足够长，Stiles也已蜷缩至膝盖抵着胸膛，但仍然露出半截小腿。

费尔岛花纹的短袜。它的上面，脚踝，白皙的，然而在柔光下有些偏暖，一点没自知之明地裸露在黑色大衣之下。

Derek拧过头，又很快拧回来。他让自己在Stiles含糊不清的抱怨中挤到沙发上，扯开围巾：“起来，吃点什么。”

“不——”Stiles拖长音抱怨，敏捷地把头埋进靠枕里，闷闷地，“别这么对我。”

他现在口齿清晰多了。或许可以视为解酒药起了作用，这是好事。Derek决定原谅他把自己的围巾再一次全靠着身体转动抽回去，但往他胃里塞点东西这事势在必行，他不会在第二天带他去医院。没有一个双休日该被浪费。

他掀开大衣，Stiles在靠枕里闷哼着着蠕动。Derek拎着他的领子：“吃。”

“我说不！”Stiles愤怒地瞪着他，眼角泛红，“你他妈——再一次，你他妈是谁？我能——我能……”

热辣辣的肉饼被递到眼前，饼皮金黄微焦，点缀着肉酱和紫苏。Stiles咽了口口水，“……我能吃掉它，一点不剩。”他讨好地说。

Derek抱臂坐在茶几上看着Stiles。呕吐的劲儿已经过去，睡意开始发挥作用，一开始Stiles精力充沛地在满口肉饼中嘟嘟哝哝，吃完后还试图站起来帮Derek洗盘子。那正是一直冷眼旁观的Derek伸手拽住他好让他不一头栽到地上的时刻——怎么说呢，他早有预料；每一个醉鬼的行为模式都像一个模子里刻出来的。

“坐着。”Derek用一只手轻而易举地把Stiles按回沙发上，出于能够预知一切的优越心态而吝啬于再给他一个眼神。而果然，当Derek再次踱回客厅时，Stiles已沉沉睡下，手上拽着外套，但却没盖上，显然没能用他的“钢铁意志”支撑着自己把事办完。

瞧瞧你的“钢铁意志”，Stiles。Derek不失讽刺地想，弯腰取下Stiles后腰上卡着的瑞士军刀，再一次把人半拖半抱地弄起来。他早就看到那玩意了，但当真？一把握在醉鬼手里的瑞士军刀？任何一个人都不该妄想能用瑞士军刀防身，更别提醉鬼。

他本应告诉Stiles让他自己到楼上去，但仅仅片刻清醒就足够这家伙用一长串修饰众多、成分复杂的句子让人心生烦躁——比方说“钢铁精神”，谁能保证他上楼的这段时间不出更多差错？让Derek终于忍不住把他丢到Isaac黑漆漆的家里？

好在接下来的整个晚上Stiles都只是安静地躺在被子里，而Derek通宵坐在自己的沙发上，盯着电视机，或许还有数小时的小憩。

 

第二天早上，Derek毫不意外地被门锁转动声惊醒。他敏锐地抬起头，Isaac盯着他身旁的红色羽绒服，卷发乱糟糟，一脸尴尬与震惊：“……噢Derek。请别告诉我Stiles已经怎么样了。”

“他在楼上。”Derek站起身，脊椎嘎吱作响，让他的动作迟滞了片刻，“把他抬走。现在。”

Isaac抿了抿唇，眼神游离，“……呃，我觉得我该说……感谢你的无私帮助，Derek？”他逃一样蹿上楼，过了半晌把Stiles拉下来，后者还死死地拽着Derek的枕头，脚拖在地上。有人说过那双费尔岛花纹的短袜有多么碍眼吗？以及那截脚踝？

Derek注视着他们，更确切地说，枕头。于是Isaac不得不露出一个心虚的笑容：“我扯不下来，你能帮我把他扛回家吗？说不定还能顺便把枕头扯下来。”

Derek面无表情地咧嘴一笑，白牙森森，像头发现猎物的饿狼。

“……不，谢谢。我能处理好。”Isaac打了个颤，知趣地说。他打横抱住仍旧睡得香甜的罪魁祸首，Derek恰到好处地把Stiles的羽绒服、短靴与瑞士军刀都丢给他：“把这些带走。在三天之内把我的枕头洗干净送回来。”

“没问题。”Isaac点头，艰难地把羽绒服夹在脖子下，忍不住问道，“你真的不能帮我一下？”

“不。”Derek果断地说。他走上楼以示无意相助，不忘丢下一句，“把门锁上然后把钥匙放回原处。”

 

第三天早上——又名为“该死的星期一”，Derek早早起床，穿戴整齐，确保没有东西落下；警察总有很多东西要带在身上。然后他推开门。

一个把枕头夹在手臂下的Stiles抽了抽鼻子，笑得比醉醺醺时更加愉快与狡黠：“嗨，Derek。”

Derek绝不承认他有一秒钟想摔上门。

绝不。

End.

 

番外

1

Isaac在Erica家醒来时简直要疯了。他顶着一头卷毛晃醒每个人，“Stiles呢？Stiles在哪？”

没有人能用咕哝之外的声音回答他，他绝望地跑回酒吧，在接受了Peter彬彬有礼的嘲弄后更加绝望地开车驶向Derek家。

 

2

Peter遗憾而温和地看着Derek，“看看，你捡到了另一头熊。我本期望能有罐蜂蜜。”

“闭嘴。”Derek说。

Stiles穿着鼓鼓囊囊的羽绒服望了过来。

说真的，谁见过红色的熊？

 

3

Erica恨——透了她喝醉酒的高个子哥哥，每一次。但她想她能跟那两个姑娘成为不错的朋友，尤其是那位有着泛红金发的。

像是，互相嘲讽的同时果断地在网上给对方订下生日礼物？

 

4

Stiles其实清醒了一会，要不然那瑞士军刀从哪来？他没有蠢到毫无防备地在一个陌生人的看顾下呼呼大睡。

但他只是不能克制地在看到Derek与Isaac的合照之后放松下来，尽管那男人抿着唇不似善茬。再之后睡一觉也就理所当然了。

 

5

Stiles没有当着Derek的面表示他有多么同意Peter关于黑熊的见解，但他确实从Derek背后拍了照片并发上Instagram。反正他猜Derek不会用Instagram。

然后他看到粉丝列表里悄无声息地多了一个“Derek_Inb”。


End file.
